Phantom of Magic
by Airhead
Summary: PHANTOM OF THE OPERA RIP OFF. I OWN NOTHING. You know the story, I've adapted it...but I doubt it's quite what you think.
1. ACT I

ACT I

"Morpheos…suavis…"

………

The words echoed in Ginny's mind as she went through her daily routine. Wake up, dress, eat, classes, practice, shower, study, bed, the everyday stuffs of a seventeen-year-old witch in her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But for the past week, those words had been echoing in Ginny's deeper thoughts, and right before she fell asleep, they were the last words she heard.

Today was no different. As Ginny shook herself from sleep, she muttered them to herself. Ginny looked around and realized that all of her roommates had left. Ginny pushed herself out of her bed, wanting nothing else but to climb back in it. She changed into her school robes, pinned on her prefect's badge and slipped down the stairs, which had become a long spiraling slide. Tumbling off the slide in as graceful a heap she could manage, Ginny dusted herself off and looked around for the offender. No one else seemed to notice the stairs though, and soon they were back to normal. Of course not. They never do when it's him.

Him. She must try not to think of him so early in the morning, it would put her in a mood for the rest of the day. "Mornin' Gin! Where were you? You weren't at breakfast."

Ginny smiled as her older brother Ron walked towards her. She smiled because he had brought her toast, and because it was now a trained reaction to his voice. For the past month he had been bothering her about the moods she had sunk to, and wouldn't stop until she had finally convinced him it was of the feminine nature, and even then, she couldn't stop from keeping up an act. She didn't want him to worry about her. "Oh, I slept in a bit. I'm just tired from practice."

Hermione came up behind Ron, frowning. "You had practice two days ago."

"Aw, Mione, I'm still tired form that last practice Harry put us through! It was murder!"

"I'm a murderer am I?"

The three froze and Ron turned pale as Harry walked up, but the grin from ear to ear showed there was no anger in his words. The color quickly returned to Ron's face. "Of course you are mate, you keep up these training techniques, and we'll have to start learning them from the hospital wing!"

Harry moved up between Ron and Ginny. "Aw, come off it, I'm not that harsh. It was just a few laps…"

"Around the castle…" added Ginny.

"While flying upside down," added Ron.

"You were not upside down," said Harry.

"You're right, that was because I had fallen off my broom. Ginny and the rest were hanging on by their numb fingertips!"

Hermione smiled indulgently and then whacked both boys on their shoulders. "Come on you two, we have to get to Hagrid's, we promised we'd help today."

"Oh yeah…" Ron said, as though he had forgotten.

"Later Ginny," said Hermione, as she sighed at Ron.

"Yeah, later Gin," said Ron, waving and walking back towards the portrait hole.

Harry put a hand on Ginny's shoulder. His hands were strong from quidditch, and she could feel it as he gave her shoulder a squeeze as he said "Later."

"Bye." She said in return, waving to the trio as the climbed out of the portrait hole.

Ginny pulled herself, and her things, together and started the long walk to the dungeons, to sixth year Advanced Potions. She did not particularly like the class, but she had gotten a knack for potions that even Snape and his terrible diatribe could not deny. He had quite unwillingly offered it to her and a few other Gryffindor fifth years last year, though she was the only one to take him up on the offer. This meant that she spent a class practically by herself, because the only other students were from Ravenclaw and Slytherin, and none of them seemed particularly interested in Ginny at all.

As she walked silently to the potions room, the phrase 'morpheos suavis' kept running through her thoughts. Then, as though night had suddenly fallen on her corridor, all became darkness, the torches faded to nothing and a cold wind blew through. Ginny could not help smiling. "You were always one for theatrics," she said.

A voice that seemed to made of velvet responded. "I can never resist anything when it comes to you, my love."

"You brought it then?" Ginny felt her heart racing as she replied.

"Of course, my love, who would I be if I did not remember my promises and gifts to you?"

"You would be everyone else."

"And this I cannot be, not to you. Never to you, my love."

"I know." Ginny could not help smiling at his words. He always knew how to make her feel wanted.

"Remember my love, sometimes, what is missing may not be necessary in the first place."

Then, another cold breeze, but this time, Ginny felt a warmth on her face, as though some one had pressed their hands to her cheeks. Then the torches lit and the cold became the regular dampness of the tiny corridor. On the floor, however, was a small package. Every one she had received was different, and every time he had managed to surprise her with the thing she needed or wanted or could use…every time she had been thankful to her angel. Was he her angel? What had he meant by 'what is missing'?

Ginny bent down and scooped up the gift. This one was heavy; in fact, it weighed more than any of the rest had. Although Ginny wanted desperately to open it and see what it was, but she knew she was going to be late to class if she didn't hurry, and Snape had no difficulties with giving her a detention.

………

"Miss Weasley, I do wish you would take my class seriously. You may manage to scrape out decent grades, but that does not mean you may scrape yourself out of CLASS. Detention. Tonight."

"Tonight, Professor?"

"Yes, TONIGHT, Miss Weasley, and if you have a problem with tonight, it can be every night for a week."

"No, it's fine Professor."

"I thought so, now get to work. The potion is on the board, but it is missing one ingredient, figure out what is missing and then make the potion. I will test your samples at the end of the class, and since this potion takes all class to make, I suggest you figure it out NOW."

Ginny carefully put her books and the gift from him down and set to work examining the recipe. Her dream phrase echoed through her head and she remembered today's visit from her angel. The she smiled, and set to work on the potion. It wasn't until fifteen minutes later that the others started their potions, all of them moving frantically; well aware that there was little chance they would finish in time.

………

At the end of the hour, only Ginny's potion was completely ready, the only other girl, Mira from Ravenclaw, was a close second, but her potion wasn't to full potency. The other three students weren't ready at all. "My my my, Miss Weasley, you were the only one to bring the potion to its peak, how did you do it?"

"It was quite simple, Professor. I still don't know what the ingredient that was missing is."

"You don't? Then how did you…"

" 'Sometimes, what is missing may not be necessary in the first place.' I knew that the rest of the ingredients were all that were needed for a 'Perfumpkin Antidote'-we've gone over it before. The potions will work fine if given a little extra time, which starting early gave me…and I suppose the missing ingredient sped up the waiting process."

"Yes, it did. As it is, you could not have gotten the last ingredient, even if you had tried to. I do not readily hand out perfumpkin poison to my students; it is quite dangerous when mishandled. Three points to Gryffindor. As for the rest of you, don't bother handing those samples in, I know they can't be right. I will not take this as a grade as I intended. You may leave now."

Ginny bit her lip and turned to clean up her things. She had been the only one to finish in time with the proper potion, and Snape wasn't taking it for a grade, it was unfair, but she knew better than to argue. He had given her three points, that was all she could ask for from him. He might take more than that back if she argued. So Ginny silently gathered up her books and the gift and left, hugging the gift close.

………

She didn't hear from her angel for the rest of the morning, which brought mixed feelings to Ginny's mind. She really shouldn't be so trusting of someone she had never seen, but he was so kind and so entrancing, and if it wasn't for him, she wouldn't be passing all of her classes with such flying colors. For the past three months her angel had been leaving gifts and hints. Her last gift had been a small hand mirror that was magically enhanced to let you listen to whomever the mirror reflected. Once Ginny had used it to listen in on a conversation between Snape and Timothy Bentley, a Slytherin in her potions class. Snape had been warning Timothy what would be on the pop quiz for tomorrow. Needless to say, Ginny was the only one besides the Slytherins who passed the quiz.

She had no idea what this newest gift was, and curiosity was wracking her brain. When she decided to sneak off and open it during lunch, however, she was inhibited by the same strong hands from that morning. "Harry! I'm sorry, did I bump into you?"

"No," Harry replied, a smile on his face. He had put his hand out and caught her shoulder. "But they way you were hurrying, I'm surprised you didn't. Where are you off to?"

"Oh, the dorm. I wanted to change my books out," Ginny pulled her books closer to her chest, trying to hide the gift from Harry.

"Have you had lunch yet?" Harry's smile faltered for a moment as Ginny drew back from him. Ginny frowned, but spoke without thinking.

"No,"

Harry's smile returned, and he moved his hand to her elbow, "Good, why don't you join me for lunch before you change your books? Besides, I have something to tell you."

Ginny gulped down a 'no thank you' and smiled. She had a hard time refusing Harry, especially since he had started pulling her towards the Great Hall. Ginny finally gave up her panic and let him. The worst Harry could do was watch her force down food for a few minutes before she could run off and finally open her gift. The weight seemed to grow heavier the longer she waited. "…and as Head Boy, I get to know a lot about special things that are happening around school,"

Oh dear, thought Ginny, he's been talking since we started walking. I hope I haven't missed too much. "But it's not just that, Dumbledore has asked me to start telling other people about what's happening. You know, so it won't be as official."

By now they were right in front of the Great Hall. Ginny stared at Harry as he stopped right in front of the doors, which were closed for some odd reason. Harry put his hands on Ginny shoulders and she felt their weight as though he had just thrown a very heavy blanket on top of her. "What I'm trying to say is, Gin…"

Harry was looking straight into Ginny's eyes. His eyes were quite a thing to look at, and they were staring right at her, Ginny felt her cheeks beginning to warm and hoped she wasn't blushing. Suddenly Harry let go of her and pushed the doors open and Ginny almost dropped her gift as a wave of sound came at her. It seemed as though the entire school was throwing a party. Staring at the ceiling, Ginny saw a sign that read 'CONGRATULATIONS VIRGINIA WEASLEY!' and another that read 'WELL DONE MISS WEALSEY!' Staring in disbelief, Ginny didn't realize Harry was pulling her towards the teacher's table. It was only until she was half way through the room that she started looking around. On one side were Ron and the Gryffindors, all cheering like mad. Ginny noticed that Hermione was the only one showing any restraint. She was clapping, but she wasn't cheering and showing a goofy smile. The Hufflepuffs were cheering as well, though not as exuberantly as the Gryffindors. On the other side she saw the Ravenclaws all clapping politely, and a few of her friends in the sixth year cheering. Past them was the Slytherins. Her eyes passed over them, some of them clapping, most of them not. Draco Malfoy was clapping. Ginny blinked and realized that he was staring right at her. Then she blinked again and he was whispering something to Crabbe, or Goyle, or it may have Millicent Bulstrode, Ginny couldn't tell because now Harry had pulled her to the teacher's table beside Dumbledore, and Dumbledore had was silencing the room. "Now, now, children, calm down. This is a joyous occasion, and now, the Minister of Magic, Mr. Fudge, will be addressing you."

Mr. Fudge smiled genially at Ginny, then turned his attention towards the mass of student's in front of him. "Yes, this is a joyous occasion. For those who do not know,"

Ginny stared. She didn't know what was going on. "Miss Weasley has attained an honor in this past year, of the highest school honor of Young Magus. This title, which many of you may well know, has not been given in the past two hundred and thirty-two years, and even then, it was to a graduating seventh year. It has been over three hundred years since a wizard, or witch, below that year has received such an honor. A Young Magus is a wizard, or witch, that has proven a talent for all available subjects and sources of magic. Virginia's grades are higher than any other's in this school, and she has already earned an honor from the Ministry for her actions outside of the school curriculum. Yes, today is quite a joyous occasion."

Ginny stared in shock at the Minister. She had heard only rumors of the Young Magus honor. It was said that only a student of exceptional skill, talent, and grade point average could possible think of attaining it, and the grades that it required were up in the two hundreds. Come to think of it, Ginny thought, I haven't seen what my grades are in some time. Not since before Christmas. But surely they can't forget my grades from previous years? Surely they brought my grades down? "You may wonder how a girl like Virginia could possibly have attained such a prestigious honor, well, her actions in the past two years, along with her grades, and her obvious gift for magic, she may seem like the rest of you, but I assure you, there is something very special about her, indeed. What do you have to say, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny gulped and replied as well as she could, "I have been well taught, sir."

Fudge chuckled and patted Ginny's shoulder. Ginny clutched the gift to her chest a little tighter, as though it's weight could bring her strength to withstand this shock. She was the smartest person in the school? How could that be? What about Hermione? How could she have ever beaten Hermione Granger? Dumbledore stepped in front of Fudge and raised a hand as he spoke, "And now, you may return to your feast, for the school is taking a holiday, in Miss Weasley's honor."

He turned to Ginny and motioned for her to sit down. Ginny sat, and placed her things in her lap, but she could hardly eat. As she looked around the room, she saw random people glance up at her, and she saw Ron talking avidly to Harry and Hermione. Hermione did not look happy. Then Harry turned and looked up at Ginny, he had a smile on his face that made her smile back. He looked very happy. The gift was weighing even heavier on her lap, but she did not dare open it.

………

Later, Ginny was hiding in the prefect study room. She had been swarmed when she had gone to the Gryffindor common room, and the library, and the W.C. and she desperately wanted to be alone. She heard the statue slowly moving aside, and then the door to the study opened. Then a voice sweet as sugar, "Adlaudabilis…"

Then a feminine, "Ginny? Ginny!"

Then the sweet deep voice again. "…Ginny…"

Jumping slightly, Ginny stared at Hermione as she walked over to the table Ginny was sitting at. "So this is where you've been hiding. I'm really proud of you, you know."

Ginny was on pins and needles. She didn't know how to talk to her friend without bringing up the subject of her status. "Thank you."

There was a moment of silence. "Who is your tutor?"

"Excuse me?"

Hermione was looking straight at Ginny with a look that tempered on being a glare. "Who is your new tutor? Your grades are amazing. I've seen them. Who's helping you?"

"I … I don't know. My angel, I suppose."

"Ginny, that doesn't make any sense."

"No, it doesn't, but it's true. He's my angel."

"He?"

Ginny looked up at the ceiling, speaking about him made him seem even more real, "Yes! He's always there when I need help, and he's been helping me for the past…"

"Three months. That's how long your grades have been up in the clouds."

"Yes. He's amazing."

"Who is he?"

"I told you I don't know."

"I would like to meet this angel."

"So would I."

Hermione seemed to be resisting her glare with as much will power as possible. "Adlaudabilis…"

Ginny jumped to her feet. "He's with me even now."

Hermione followed suit, grabbing hold of Ginny's hand and looking at her friend in the face, "Ginny, is he in here?"

Ginny looked wildly around for a moment, "He's every where."

"You haven't been eating well, you're hallucinating. You should go to the hospital wing. You really do look sick."

Ginny kept looking around, sure that her angel was somewhere close by. "This frightens me."

"Ginny, don't be frightened."

Hermione put a hand to Ginny's face and stopped her from looking around. "Look, you're tired, and probably sick, and today has been quite a surprise for everyone. You should go to bed now, at the very least."

Ginny removed Hermione's hand and shook her head. "I've got just a bit more work to do. I'll be up soon, alright?"

Hermione was silent for a moment, then she nodded. "Alright, but if you aren't up soon, I'm going to send some one in to check on you."

"That's fine with me. I'll see you later, Hermione."

"Yes, later, Ginny."

Hermione turned and walked out of the study. Ginny wiped the back of her hand across her brow and returned to the table where the gift lay half-open. Ginny had gotten all of the wrapping off when there was another creak of the statue moving, and the door opened again. This time it was Harry. "I didn't get to congratulate you earlier."

"That's alright, the banners were plenty enough."

Harry chuckled, and Ginny smiled. "Yeah, I hadn't forgotten you don't really like bringing attention to yourself, but when Dumbledore asked me to help out with the party by making sure you got to the party on time, I couldn't really refuse. You're amazing, Ginny."

Ginny finally blushed this time. "Thanks, Harry. But it's really just luck and tutoring."

"Yeah, Hermione mentioned something about a tutor when I saw her a minute ago."

"Yes, my angel. It's amazing how much you can learn with the right help…"

"You're amazing, Ginny."

Ginny turned to look at Harry and saw that he was staring right at her. "You already said that, Harry."

"I meant it."

Ginny could feel her blush slowly creeping all along her face and down her neck. "Ginny, want to meet me at the kitchens for dinner? Avoid the crowd of dinner and still have some company?"

"I'd love to, but I have something I'm working on from my angel."

Ginny glanced at her gift. She really was aching to open it now. "Oh, your tutor could stand if the smartest girl in the whole school had dinner first. I have to get some stuff from the common room, but I can meet you down there in about five minutes."

"Harry, I…"

"Hermione said you aren't eating well, so be there, okay? I'll see you in five minutes."

Harry had walked out the door, not listening to Ginny's protests. Ginny was still very flustered, but she decided she could at least open her gift before she met with Harry. Sitting down at the table, Ginny ripped off the top of the small box and saw a beautifully carved jewelry box. As she lifted the delicate creation out of the box, Ginny must have bumped some trigger, for a soft, soothing tune flowed out from it. After placing the box down, she opened it and saw a chain of gold. A beautiful necklace was lying inside the box, and the music grew louder with the lid up. Ginny placed the chain around her neck. "That fool does not know whom he deals with! He is trying to steal your glory! He did not help you win your title, I did!"

His voice was loud and terrible this time. Ginny twirled around, panicking. "Oh no! Angel, please do not be angry with me! He surprised me, I assure you! My angel, how I wish we could meet."

"Of course we can, if you will follow me."

Ginny turned towards the source of the voice and saw a figure, tall and lean, standing at the far corner of the room. She had not heard a creak of the statue, but there he was, her angel. He held out a gloved hand and she stepped forward towards him. As he drew her close to him, she saw he wore a mask over most of his face. But before she could start her questions, he had pulled her through the darkness behind him, through a door she had never seen before, and into a corridor she had never known about. Where was he taking her? "Angel, you have haunted my dreams for the past week."

"My magic has been affecting you, my love."

"The people I've told about you are afraid of you."

"As they should be, they can not understand what they are not a part of. This magic is ours. Mine…and yours."

"Yours and mine…I am so afraid that I am dreaming now."

"That is because your mind belongs to me, and it does as I wish it to."

"My mind belongs to you…"

"You belong to me, my love."

They had gone down many flights of steps, and many more slanted corridors that seemed to be never ending. After a certain point, Ginny could no longer see, and fell into the arms of her angel. But instead of stopping and helping her to her feet, he shifted and picked Ginny up into his strong arms and carried her. Ginny was nearly asleep in his arms, when he suddenly stopped, and placed her on a soft carpet. Then he walked over to a chair, and sat down. "I have brought you to the seat of my throne. I have brought you into my darkness, the place where I discover my magic."

"Your magic…"

Ginny was still under the holds of sleepiness, unable to keep her eyes more than half open. Her angel wouldn't let anything happen to her. "I want you here to help me make my magic. It is a wonderful place here, alone with nothing but magic and darkness. Feel the magic, because it is everywhere, it is a power you cannot deny! It is my power, it is my magic. I need you to make this wonderful magic."

Ginny felt his strong arms lift her up and carry her once again. This time, she felt a cushion behind her head. "Morpheos suavis, my love…"

………

The next thing Ginny knew, she was alone again. Sitting up, she saw she was in the center of a heart-shaped bed, covered in some of the most elegant deep red and silver laced covers and pillows she had ever seen. Shifting so that she could step off the bed, Ginny heard the same tune that had come from her jewelry box gift. Softly, she spoke to her self. "I remember cold and wind, I remember a man in shadows…who was this man?"

Her angel was sitting at a desk, writing, but he had apparently heard her. He looked up at her, his silver-blonde hair shining in the soft light of the candle beside him. Ginny reached out and touched his hair, then gently, ever so gently, pulled off the mask.

"No!"

He covered his face, but it was too late, Ginny faltered backwards in her horror. "Draco…no, you cannot be Draco Malfoy!"

"You fool! You could have been happy, but you had to find out! What more could be expected of a Gryffindor?"

Ginny fell backwards onto the stone floor and looked up. She gasped. "We're in, you've taken me back to…no! This can't be right! This is a nightmare!"

Draco stood up and walked towards Ginny, speaking softly, and darkly, "No, this is worse than any dream, you can hardly stand just looking at this place. You are back in the Chamber of Secrets. Your secrets, and mine, this is where monsters go to hide. This is my domain."

"No, you cannot be my angel!"

"I am a demon who dreams of being an angel."

"No…"

"Be quiet! You brought this pain upon yourself!"

Ginny was crying as Draco kneeled beside her. "I did not mean to be the one you hated."

Still sobbing silently, Ginny looked at the mask of her angel, a simple mask of silver-spelled material, then she looked at Draco and pushed the mask towards him. "Please, I wish to forget everything," she said softly, tears streaming down her face.

"If only you could forget enough," he replied, just as softly, placing the mask back on his face, then he stood up. "Come, those idiots at school will be missing you."

………

Fudge was pacing around in Dumbledore's office like he was trying to set the floor on fire. "How could a student go missing in Hogwarts? I demand you tell me how!"

Dumbledore, who was in much more control of himself replied, "If I knew how everything in this school happened, Minister, it would be no fun at all."

"You consider this FUN Dumbledore? Our prize student is missing the night of her debut! This is NOT fun at all!"

"I know it is not fun, Minister, but I do believe there is nothing more we can do than search the school, which the teachers and prefects are still doing, and notify her parents. Right now, yelling will do no one any good."

"But Dumbledore, I received a letter last night. It said that if I wanted to keep my vote-winning student around, I should try harder at shutting my mouth! Such insolence is disgusting, Dumbledore, disgusting!"

"Minister, I too received a letter, and I trust yours, like mine, was delivered via floo-services."

"Of course it was."

"Yes, well mine said that I should keep to myself, and all would be well for Miss Weasley. Which is another reason why I have decided that waiting in my office is a good idea."

"PROFESSOR!"

Harry Potter burst in through the door to Dumbledore's office. "Why, yes, Harry, what is it?"

"Professor, I just received a letter by floo…and it's about Ginny!"

Harry was out of breath, and furious by the looks of his face. "What did it say?" asked Fudge.

Harry gave the Minister of Magic a curious look, "You mean you didn't send it?"

Fudge stepped back, aghast, "Why would I have sent you a letter about Miss Weasley?"

Harry pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and shook it in the Minister's face, "You mean to tell me that this isn't the letter you wrote?"

Fudge pulled himself up to his full height, which was around Harry's nose, and said "And just what is that I'm meant to have wrote?"

Harry raised an eyebrow as Fudge slowly de-puffed himself. "You mean 'written', Mr. Fudge."

Fudge's face froze in a moment of embarrassment, "Yes, well, what did it say?"

Harry opened the letter and read, "_While your intentions may be pure, they are unwelcome. As a Young Magus, Miss Weasley will simply be too busy for your affections, so you are advised to desist further actions_."

Harry ripped the paper in half as he finished the last sentence. "You're sure you didn't send it?"

"Of course I am, why would I care if you and Miss Weasley were…affectionate?"

Fudge seemed rather perturbed by the last word her spoke, and before he could recover himself, Hermione burst through the door. "PROFESSOR!"

Fudge rounded on Dumbledore. "Is it normal for the Head Boy and Girl to come bursting into your private office yelling at the top of their lungs?"

Hermione seemed to frustrated to be embarrassed. "Professor, you won't believe this note I just received!"

Dumbledore sighed and said, "You'd be surprised what I'll believe, Miss Granger, please go on."

Hermione was shaking in anger as she read her neatly unfolded letter. "_Dear Miss Granger, there is no need to be jealous of Miss Weasley, it will do you no good. Her gifts are far beyond simple book knowledge, which is all you appear to have a gift for. You are there fore encouraged to stop lying to yourself that as her friend you can put yourself on her level. She is no longer your friend. She is your superior_."

Hermione crumpled the letter in her hand after she had finished it. Her voice was shaking as she spoke, "I don't know who would have sent me such a letter. It's simply horrible. Ginny is my best friend, I would never…"

Dumbledore held up a hand, "I know Miss Granger. Miss Weasley would never consider herself above you. But right now, the concern is Miss Weasley's safety. How has the search been for the two of you?"

Harry shook his head, but Hermione tossed her hair over her shoulder with a sigh of exasperation. "Ginny's back! I sent her straight to bed, and then I received this bit of dirt and rushed here to see if you could explain anything."

Harry looked at Hermione in relief, "Ginny's back?"

Fudge also looked at Hermione, "No worse for wear?"

Dumbledore gave Fudge a questioning look, "We hope?"

"She's fine, but I think it's best if she's alone. She needs to rest."

Harry turned Hermione to look at him. "May I see her?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, Harry, she won't see anyone. I don't know what wrong."

"Why did she stand me up last night?"

Fudge turned to Harry, "So you two are…er…affectionate!"

Harry turned to Fudge and replied, "I wouldn't know, she never showed up!"

"Please, please, everyone. I think it best if we simply let her sleep. Miss Weasley will have to explain herself, but not until she is ready to explain."

………

Madame Pomfrey had insisted that Ginny be moved to the hospital wing. There Ginny slept until late that night. When she woke up, she saw Harry at the foot of her bed. "Harry…"

"Ginny, you're awake."

Ginny was silent as the memories rushed back. Her angel was Draco…he was the one with the sweet deep voice and magic that had entrapped her mind. It was Draco. "Ginny, what happened? Everyone was worried. I…was worried."

Ginny looked up at Harry. His eyes showed his pain. He really was worried about her. Ginny sat up and leaned forward, stretching her hand out to touch the hand he hand on her bed, but Harry caught it and held it in both of his strong hands. "Please Harry, you shouldn't be here. He'll know, and he'll be angry."

"Who is this angel of yours? Who is he?"

Ginny pulled her hand back and wrapped her arms around her self. "He is a nightmare…"

Harry moved his chair closer to the head of her bed, "Ginny…"

Then some one screamed. Madame Pomfrey ran from her office in the back of the hospital wing. "Help! Oh my goodness! Someone help!"

Harry jumped to his feet and ran after Madame Pomfrey, Ginny, in her bedclothes, was close behind. Just outside of the hospital wing, being lifted by Madame Pomfrey and Harry when he arrived, was the limp form of Dean Thomas. Ginny gasped and stepped back. Out of Dean's limp hand fell a bunch of flowers, daffodils, Ginny's favorite. Ginny leaned down to pick them up, when she heard a voice. "DID I NOT SAY YOU WERE MINE?"

"No…"

Ginny ran back to see Madame Pomfrey checking over Dean. Harry turned to Ginny as she ran up. Misunderstanding her panic, he spoke in a soothing voice, "He's alive, but barely. The headmaster should be on his way, Ginny you should…"

Ginny grabbed Harry's arms and gasped, "No! He's here! You're in danger! I'm in danger! We have to leave! Now!"

Ginny turned, still holding Harry's arm, and ran out of the hospital wing as fast as she could manage. Through corridor after corridors she ran, pulling Harry behind her. "Ginny, what are you doing?"

"I can't go back there!"

"You must return, you're still weak!"

"He'll kill you!"

"Ginny, don't say that!"

"He'll find us, he's get us too!"

"Don't even think it!"

Farther and farther she ran, up and up, away from the dungeons, away from the Chamber of Secrets, his chamber and her secrets. "Who is he to do this everyone?"

"Who is this voice of night?"

"I can't escape from him!"

"Who do you hear?"

"He is my phantom, never my angel!"

Ginny pushed open a door, and the two were out in the open air of the Astronomy Tower. Ginny was freezing in her bedclothes, but this cold air was refreshing, magicless. Harry stepped forward behind her, "Ginny, whoever you speak of, he doesn't exist. There isn't a ghost who could do all this to you."

Ginny turned on Harry, "He's not a ghost! He's real! I've seen him! He's taken me there, to his place of darkness! He is a monster! I've seen him…"

Ginny faced the wind, trying to hide her tears from Harry. "I've seen his face, and I can never forget it. I have never been so entranced by anyone, or so scared. He can make my soul so happy that I feel I'm higher than clouds…but I know now that, with him I'll never be higher than his dungeon prison…I'll never be able to escape his magic."

Harry walked around Ginny, putting his strong, comforting hands on her shoulders once again. "Ginny, Ginny…"

The sweet voice of shadows echoed, "Ginny…"

Ginny tried to spin around, but Harry's strength kept her in place. "Ginny, stop talking like this. I know you're scared of darkness, we've both seen it. But you must move past it. Listen to me, I will protect you. I could never let anything happen to you."

Ginny looked up into Harry's green eyes. Ginny then buried her face into Harry's chest, and he wrapped his arms around her. "I promise to hide you from this evil, trust me, please trust me."

"All I want is to be free, a world safe from darkness. I want to think of summer and I want to be safe…"

"I will keep you safe…"

"I want to be safe with you…"

"Then say you'll trust me! Say you'll be with me, Ginny."

"First say you'll believe me! Say you'll hold me and you'll hide me…"

Harry hugged Ginny tighter then tilted her head up to look at him. "Ginny, I love you."

"Please say you'll need me with you forever! Just say the word and I will stay with you."

Ginny turned her head away from the wind, her voice pleading, "Say you love me."

"You know I do."

Harry turned, shielding Ginny from the wind entirely. Ginny looked up into his eyes, and finally smiled, "That's all I ask of you,"

Harry leaned down and as Ginny looked up, and they kissed.

It was only for a moment, and when they separated, Harry carefully guided Ginny back to the door, into the castle, back to warmth.

"You could have forgiven me…"

Draco stepped forward, out of the shadows. "I gave you my magic, I accepted you! AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?"

He fell silent as Ginny and Harry's voices drifted up to him from the inside corridor. "You promise to guard me?"

"I promise on my life, to protect you."

Draco silently stifled his dry sobs of despair. "You betrayed me…you denied me and betrayed me…"

Turning to face the wind, Draco held out his wand, "YOU WILL CURSE THE DAY YOU DID NOT LISTEN TO _ME_!"

………

Inside the castle, the windows started shaking from the wind, and suddenly all the candles floating in the Great Hall fells, lighting the wooden tables on fire.

This was a bad omen for the end of the school term.

………

INTERMISSION!


	2. ACT II

ACT II

"Valeas…Percara haec …"

………

It was the last day of summer, and Ginny couldn't be happier. She had spent the entire holiday with her family, and, with much more interest, Harry. It was bliss, she did not worry about a voice calling her name at night, or fear being taken by those strong arms into a darkness she could not fight. No, Ginny thought of only Harry, and as her family and Harry walked her to the train, they separated from the group for a moment. Ginny smiled, playing with the golden ring hanging on the golden chain around her neck. "Think of it! A secret engagement!"

She twirled out of Harry's arms and smiled at the sunlight around them. "Me! Your future bride! Just think of it!"

Harry stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. "I wish it wasn't secret, why are we hiding?"

He bent down to kiss, but Ginny noticed her brothers glancing at them. "Please, Harry, they'll see!"

"So let them see! They aren't blind, they must know about us. Besides, it's an engagement, not a crime!"

Ginny stepped back, looking at Harry with fear in her eyes. Harry's gaze softened. "Ginny, what are you afraid of?"

"Let's not argue…" she said, turning and taking a few steps away from him.

"Let's not argue," he mimicked, following her.-

"Please trust me, you will…" Ginny looked back at him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"I only _hope_ I'll understand in time." Harry pulled Ginny into a hug, "Everything will be alright. I'm working with Fred and George for a few more months, I'll be right there in Hogsmeade. Enjoy your last year, alright?"

Ginny smiled and kissed Harry on the cheek. "I love you, Harry."

"I know you do."

As Ginny walked past Harry and finished her farewells with her family, she could not help but feel as though she was doing something dangerous. She knew Draco had graduated, that he had left Hogwarts. But she had not seen him anywhere, not that she really wanted to, she shivered at the thought of facing him once more. She knew better than to be afraid, but what her mind knew and what her heart believed were two different things. Ginny shivered once more, then shook to completely rid herself of these thoughts. Finding her friends and roommates, she hurried and found a compartment.

………

Ginny spent several pleasant hours talking with her friends, until Luna finally dropped her father's magazine and spoke up. "Did you hear," she asked in an unconcerned voice, "about the problems at the school over the summer?"

The other girls shook their heads, Ginny couldn't move. "What did you hear about Luna?"

"Oh, not much really, but apparently there have been a lot of strange accidents for the past several months. It all started about the time Dean Thomas was hospitalized actually."

There were murmurs of interest from the other three girls in the compartment, but Ginny still couldn't move. Surely, surely Draco wasn't still at the school. But he had been the one to attack Dean. Dean had not regained consciousness since the night after Draco had kidnapped her, but Ginny had heard from his mother that his health was slowly returning. They still didn't know what kind of curse he had been hit with. Ginny shuddered. "What sort of accidents?"

Ginny looked up, why didn't her friend simply dismiss Luna like they usually did? "Oh, missing books from the restricted section of the library, mysterious notes by floo, and I heard that a whole bunch of stuff was stolen from the green houses, and Professor Snape's private stores. That's what really got the news. Professor Snape has loads of dangerous ingredients in his stores."

The girls gasped as a whole, but slowly the gossip turned to the frustrations of potions' classes. Ginny simply sat there, unable to join in. No…he couldn't be there. He just couldn't.

………

That night, Ginny couldn't sleep, so she slipped down to the common room and sat in a chair beside the warm fire. As the comfort of the light and heat lulled her to sleep, Ginny began to play with the ring and the chain around her neck. Then the fireplace crackled more loudly than usual. Ginny looked from her half closed eyes and saw a thin figure step out of the now emerald fire. Her horror rose, only to be muffled by her sleepiness. Then, the figure spoke, and Ginny recognized the voice as soft as velvet. "Did you think that I had left you?"

She looked up at his face. It was her angel, she could see his mask, just as she saw it the first time she saw him. Ginny smiled, and let the hand holding her ring fall to her side. Her angel did not move for a moment, then, with a voice that shook her from her reverie, her reached towards her and snatched the ring and the chain off her neck. "YOUR CHAINS ARE STILL MINE! YOU BELONG TO _ME_!"

Ginny gasped and sat bolt upright, but he had stepped back through a fire of emeralds. There was a sound of footsteps on the stairs from both dorms. "What's going on?"

"Who's down there? It's past midnight!"

"Ginny!"

Ginny looked up and saw people rushing at her, but before she could explain anything, she fainted.

………

"I came as soon as I got your letter, Professor, what happened to Ginny?"

Harry came bursting into Dumbledore's office, the letter still in his hand. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, looking at an odd device of his. "Oh, Harry, I'm glad you've come. Please, sit down."

"I'd rather stand sir, please, what about Ginny?"

"Ginny seems to have become what she was several months ago at the end of term."

Harry sat down and put his face in his hands. "I never should have left her."

"Harry, you are no longer a student at Hogwarts, nor is it your home. You cannot be here."

"Professor…"

"Please, Harry, don't call me 'Professor', I am no longer your headmaster."

"Dumbledore, then. Dumbledore, what happened to Ginny?"

Dumbledore pushed the small shining device to the side of his desk and looked at Harry. "According to the other girls in her dorm, she was down in the common room all by herself. Then, they heard a voice, a loud angry voice yelling something…they weren't very clear."

"Oh no…Profess…Dumbledore. I know who it was that scared Ginny."

"Do you now, Harry?"

"Yes…I don't know exactly who, but it is the person who haunted her last year. Ginny calls him her angel."

"This angel must be the same one that has been stealing things from around the school and causing general confusion for my staff…"

Harry leaned towards Dumbledore. "I no longer have the Marauder's map, Dumbledore, I can no longer see who is following Ginny."

"That, my dear young man, is because I have hidden it."

"Will you help me find out who this angel is?"

Dumbledore stood up and gave Harry a very serious look, "And that, Harry, I have every intention of doing."

………

Ginny woke up in the hospital wing. She looked around and saw she was alone, but she heard some one breathing quietly near by. Frightened, Ginny got out of her bed and tip toed to the entrance of the hospital wing. There she found Harry, asleep by the door. Terrified of putting him in danger, Ginny walked as quietly as she could past him and then she walked through corridor after corridor until she was at the huge doors that led to the grounds of Hogwarts. Slipping outside, Ginny made her way as silently as she could, to the lake. Sitting on the cool grass next to the water, Ginny began to speak to herself, "You were once the person I completely trusted. All I cared about was seeing you, being with you. You were more than a friend, you were everything, and now look what's happened.

"How I wish things could be how they were! How I wish you were here! Sometimes I believed that it could happen and everything would be fine…but dreaming about it won't make anything happen."

Ginny stood and looked at the school, "_I've spent too long crying about you!_"

Falling to her knees, Ginny started sobbing, "How I wish, I really wish things could be as they were, but I know I have to let it go! Please forgive me, but I must fight you! I must let go! I can't spend my days remembering and not living! I cannot keep crying! I can not think about all the time I've spent on you!

"Let me say good bye…please let me say good bye…"

Through her sobbing, Ginny heard a voice, the one from her dreams, the one that always brought calm and happiness. Through her tear-blinded eyes, Ginny saw her angel once more, standing across the lake. "My love, you are freezing, you need me to warm you."

Ginny could no longer hold back the passion of her loneliness, "Angel! My angel! You have not left me!"

"No, I have not, even though you denied me."

"Even though I denied you, you are still here!"

Ginny stood up and started walking around the lake, towards her precious angel. He was not a demon, he was her safety. "Ginny, no!"

She could hear Harry running up behind her, but her angel was calling her. "Come to me, my love, come to your angel of magic…"

"Ginny, stop, don't listen to him! Whoever he is, he is no angel!"

Harry had finally caught up to Ginny, and had grabbed her arms. His touch snapped whatever hold was on Ginny and she looked behind her, "Harry!"

Her angel then called out, "The famous Harry Potter! Come, come and see who I really am!"

Harry pushed Ginny behind him and started towards the figure across the lake. Ginny realized her angel was laughing and she remembered. Her angel could kill. "Harry! Harry, no!"

Throwing herself at Harry, she caught him around the chest and held him. "Harry, don't do this, please, let's go back!"

"No! Let him! Let him come!"

Her angel was mocking Harry, taunting him to his death.

Ginny felt herself weakening against Harry, but he would die if he went too close. "No! No, Harry, please, let's go back!"

Harry turned and looked at Ginny, his eyes showing his anger, but once he saw the fear in her eyes, he softened. Ginny begged once more, seeing her angel move his hand into the shadow of his cloak. "Please, Harry, we must go back."

Harry did not smile, but he picked Ginny up and started moving as fast as he could towards the castle. Ginny buried her face in his shoulder as she heard Draco call out, "No! Don't go!"

Draco stepped into the freezing water of the lake as he watched Harry carry Ginny off towards the castle. "Very well, let it be war upon you _both_."

………

Harry was pacing in Dumbledore's office, Fudge was there as well. Harry spoke curtly as he circled, "We have all been blind, and yet the answer is staring us in the face. It appears there is a way to ensnare our clever friend."

Fudge interrupted, "We're listening!"

Dumbledore held a hand up to silence the impatient Minister. "Go on," he said to Harry.

"We shall play his game, but remember that we hold the ace! For if he thinks he can reach Ginny alone, he is certain to appear."

"We'll be certain there are guards," said Fudge, clapping his hands together.

"We'll be certain they are armed," said Harry, lifting his own wand.

"We will be well prepared," said Dumbledore, and he pulled the Marauder's Map out of nowhere.

Harry spoke with venom as took the map from his old headmaster, "His mask shall fall, his reign over Ginny will end!"

………

Ginny had returned to the hospital wing after that night by the lake. She was completely healthy according to Madame Pomfrey, but Ginny was broken in spirit after hearing Harry's plan. "Harry, I'm frightened…don't make me do this."

Harry reached his hand towards Ginny's, which lay in her lap. "Harry, he scares me, don't put me through this, this whole ordeal!"

Before Harry could touch her, Ginny turned and let her feet hang off the bed. "He'll take me again, he'll keep you away."

She turned back to Harry with tears in her eyes. "He'll part us forever! He won't let me go!"

Harry put a hand on Ginny's cheek, which was wet from her tears. "You said yourself he was nothing but a man, and you know if something doesn't happen he'll haunt us til we're dead."

Ginny stepped onto the cold floor and moved towards a window. "Twisted every way, what answer can I give? Must I risk my life at the chance everything will work out?"

As she stood in the light from streaming in from the window, her voice grew soft, "Can I really betray the man who once inspired my heart? Can I put myself as his bait?"

She looked over her shoulder, but not directly at Harry, "Do I have any choice?"  
Harry stood, but Ginny continued, looking back at the cold light of the cloudy day, "He doesn't even think of hurting anyone, he murders all that's pure. I know I can't refuse this plan…and yet…I wish I could."

Ginny pressed her hands on the window, and the cold outside turned her hands white, "Oh God if I agree, what nightmares will be there, in this, this plan of darkness…"

Pushing the window open and feeling the cold against her, Ginny spoke with a voice that revealed her sorrow, "But his voice filled my spirit with a strange sweet sound, that night there was magic everywhere, and with his magic my soul began to soar…and I felt as I'd never been alone, or ever be alone again."

Harry was right behind her now, "What you felt was a dream and nothing more."

Ginny felt Harry's hands on her shoulder and she knew he was kneeling beside her. Pulling her into a warm embrace, Harry spoke softly, "Ginny, Ginny, don't think that I don't care, but every hope for this to end rests with you now…"

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry and he pulled her closer, the wind blowing around them, as cold as ever.

………

It was the next night that Ginny sat alone in the prefect's study. She was shaking, but not from cold. The room was well lit with warm fires, and she had a candle nearby, so she could pretend she was studying for charms. Harry was positioned under his invisibility cloak right outside the secret entrance. Ginny had sworn her angel would know if he was in the room. So they waited, Harry, with another wizard from the ministry-a portly man who looked like he might could out run a cow if he ever moved. According to Fudge he was the best shot in the ministry, but Harry didn't take his chances, he stood close to the door, ready to say the password if anything appeared on the map he was looking at. All he saw was Ginny.

Ginny was still trying to pretend to read when she heard him, and turning in her seat, she saw him standing in the shadows like before, his mask covering his face, like before, and her heart began to race, like before. "You have come here, hardly knowing the reason why. You know the place you desire is darkness…my darkness. You have passed the point of no return, there's no going back now, not even backward glances past this moment. You've passed the point of 'if' and 'when', there's no use resisting me. You long to join me once again."

Ginny knew her part, and though Harry believed she was only acting, she knew she wasn't. "I _have_ come here, I don't really know why. I know where I wish to be, in the darkness…your darkness. I chose to pass this point of no return. Our magic has now, at last, been cast. One final question though…"

She stood up and walked towards her angel, who seemed frozen in his place. As Ginny drew closer, her passion started bubbling within her, she knew how much she wanted to say these words. "How long must we wait? When will our blood begin to race, the sleeping bud burst into bloom, when the darkness finally consume us?"

Her angel then drew her close and wrapped his arms around her waist. Together they whispered, "Past the point of no return…"

Her angel breathed on her neck, "The final threshold…"

Ginny pulled herself deeper into his arms, "The bridge is crossed…"

"So stand and watch it burn!" He whispered, his lips almost touching Ginny's skin.

Her angel pulled Ginny back from him and looked in her eyes. Ginny put her hands on his face and said softly, "We've passed the point of no return."

Harry could hear some of what was happening in the prefect's study and it was bothering him. Ginny was too good of an actress by his means-far too good.

Her angel smiled softly as Ginny caressed his cheek. "Say you need me with you forever, say the word and I will be with you. Spend each day with me, through night and morning…Ginny, that's all I ask of…"

Ginny pulled off the mask. Harry saw another figure appear. "Draco Malfoy?"

Harry immediately called out the password and saw Draco and Ginny. Draco grabbed Ginny and pulled her through a doorway Harry couldn't see, but using the map, he could follow. He saw Draco pulling Ginny farther and farther down through the castle, and he followed, wand ready.

………

"Down once more the dungeon of my black despair! Down we plunge to the prison of my mind! Down to the blackness of my hell!"

Draco was yelling as he pulled Ginny back through the dark pathway to the Chamber of Secrets. Ginny was too stunned to resist completely or cry for help, and when Draco stopped and looked her with pleading eyes, "Why, you ask, did I stay in this cold abysmal place? Not for any mortal sin but because there was no other way to have you!"

Ginny started fighting then. He could not take her, not when Harry was surely following. She had to think of Harry. They were back in the Chamber of Secrets now, and Ginny was fighting exhaustion as well. As she panted, looking at the ground, she heard Draco muttering. She looked up in time to see a flash of light from his wand and feel something strange happening to her. When the light was gone, Ginny looked down and saw she was dressed an elegant white dress-a wedding dress. Fury swelled in Ginny's heart as she looked at Draco, "Have you finished playing now? I am now to be prey to your lust for flesh?"

Draco pulled a veil and Harry's engagement ring off of his desk. "This prejudice that condemns me to hide from everyone is the same prejudice that poisons our love!"

He put the ring on Ginny's finger and spoke softly. "The prejudice took the love from my mother, the mask I wore was not the first. I am not who you thought, I am who I was in shadow! I am your angel!"

Ginny looked away, her face revealing her anger. Draco's voice changed and revealed his own anger, "This regret comes too late for you!"

He put the veil on her head and then roughly turned her face towards him again, "Turn around and face your fate, you'll have nothing for the rest of eternity but me!"

Ginny stepped away from his hand, "I could have forgiven you," she said with out emotion, "I could have forgiven what I knew about you, but I know now that it wasn't you actions that were evil, your soul is where the true distortion lies."

Footsteps echoed in the chamber. Draco's angry face broke into a sadistic smile, "Wait, I think, my love, we have a guest."

Harry stumbled out into the light of Draco's domain, he appeared to have gotten over his shock as he cried, "Ginny!"

"The famous Harry Potter! You have truly made my night."

Harry, still quite far way, was slowly stepping forward, "Free her, Draco, do what you wish to me, but free her!"

Draco looked at Ginny, his smile not fading, "Your lover makes a passionate plea,"

Sitting up on the bed, Ginny shook her head as Harry continued to advance, "Please, Harry, it's useless."

Harry did not stop though, "I love her, Draco, does that mean nothing to you? I love her! Show some compassion!"

"You never showed compassion to _me_!" spat Draco, stepping in front of the bed to hide Ginny.

"Ginny, Ginny! At least let me see her!" Harry said, stopping where he was, not more than ten meters from the bed.

Draco shrugged and walked to his desk, "Be my guest, Potter."

Ginny saw Draco reach for something on his desk, but did not react fast enough, "Harry!"

There was a flash of light, and Harry was bound and gasping for air. Laughing, Draco held his wand pointed at Harry. "Protect her now! Try your pathetic magic now! Nothing can save you now…except, perhaps… Ginny!"

Draco levitated Harry into the air and then looked at Ginny, "Start a new life with me! Buy his life with your love! Refuse me and I let him die! This is my magic! This is the point of no return!"

Ginny sat on the bed and ripped the veil off her head, "The tears I might have shed, that we could not have been lovers, are cold and turn to tears of hate that we ever met!"

Harry, who some how could still speak cried out, "Ginny, please forgive me, I did it all for you and all for nothing!"

Ginny glared at Draco and spat, "How can you do this, you fallen angel and false friend. One by one I've watched illusions shattered!"

Draco glared back at her, "If you do not choose me I will let him die!"

Harry could not take his eyes off Ginny, "Say you love him and my life is over anyway!"

Draco kept glaring, "Then it doesn't matter either way you choose!"

Harry now looked at Draco, but his strength was failing him, "Either way you choose he has to win…"

Ginny's gaze never left Draco, the tears falling freely now. "Angel…my angel of magic, why this torment? When will you see reason?"

Harry was about to pass out from the pain, but he did manage a few more words, "I fought so hard to free you…"

Draco did not relent, "You passed the point of no return."

Still with Draco's eyes on her, Ginny could not help her anger, "My precious angel of magic, you deceived me. I gave you my mind blindly!"

Raising his wand, and Harry, higher, Draco rolled his eyes, breaking Ginny's hold, "You try my patience. Make. Your. Choice."

There was silence. Then, rising slowly from the blood colored bed, Ginny walked towards Draco and Harry, with the filth of the Chamber of Secrets, their secrets, clinging to the bottom of the beautiful dress. As she stepped, she breathed slowly, knowing her choice would mean everything. She reached out. "You pitiful creature of darkness. What part of your past could drive you to this? God give me courage, but you will not live your life alone anymore."

Reaching up, Ginny pulled Draco's head down to hers and kissed him. Draco slowly brought Harry down from the air to the floor, where he lay, unable to move or speak, but his eyes revealed his horror.

Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny's waste, but her hands never left his face, their lips were still pressed together and it was as though they were never going to part. Then Draco let go, and by grabbing her arms, pulled her off. Both faces were wet, but Ginny had stopped crying. The tears were Draco's. Pointing his wand behind him, Draco let Harry go from his magic. Draco didn't raise his head as he spoke, "Go."

After a desperate moment, Ginny ran to Harry's side, trying help him to his feet. There were footsteps echoing in the chamber. The wizards from the ministry were coming. Their voices could be heard from the distance.

"Down this way!"

"Too long he's mocked us!"

"This phantom of magic will soon be ours!"

"He's somewhere down below!"

Draco walked slowly, towards the bed. He started speaking to Harry, who was still trying to catch his breath. "Go now, take her, forget all of this."

The voices in the distance grew louder. "There is a pathway behind my desk, it will take you to the lake, don't let them find you! Swear to me you'll never tell!"

And the voices grew louder. "Swear you'll never speak again of this angel in hell!"

Ginny and Harry were staring at Draco as he turned and yelled at them, "GO NOW! GO NOW AND LEAVE ME!"

With that, he fell on the bed, and the couple moved quickly to find the door to safety.

On the bed was Ginny's gift—the little jewelry box that sang a soft tune when touched. Draco touched it and listened to the music until he heard a footstep. Sitting up on the bed, he saw Ginny, who appeared rather breathless, standing nearby. Looking at his toy, Draco said softly, "This music was my lullaby…"

Ginny didn't move, she was still breathing deeply. Draco looked back at Ginny, his eyes full of tears. "Ginny, I love you."

Ginny finally moved, but only her feet. She stepped silently towards Draco. As she reached close enough from him to touch her, she pulled her engagement ring off her finger and held it out to him. Draco held out his hand, and Ginny gently placed the ring in it. Then she backed up, and turned, and followed Harry through Draco's secret passageway to the lake. Draco heard their voices drifting back to him. "Promise to share every day with me?"

Ginny's response was soft and sweet. "Every night and morning,"

Harry's was tired and relieved. "Say the word and I will follow you."

Draco's tears fell silently down his face. "You were the only one who could make my spell's have worth."

Standing, pointing his wand at the high ceiling of the chamber, Draco yelled, "IT'S OVER NOW—THE MAGIC OF THE NIGHT!"

The ministry wizards came running into the chamber to see a flash of brilliant light. When it faded, there was nothing left of Draco Malfoy on the bed except for the silver-spelled mask. Dumbledore walked up to the bed and upon seeing the mask, picked it up in his aging hands.

The Phantom of Hogwarts was never seen again.

………

FINI


End file.
